


Franchir le cap

by Ambrena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Steven, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grieving Pearl, grieving process
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste après la naissance de Steven, Pearl a du mal à se remettre de la disparition de Rose Quartz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Franchir le cap

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspirée, entre autres, par le fait que dans "Steven's Birthday" (saison 2, épisode 23), on comprend que Pearl ne s'est pas occupée de Steven quand il était vraiment tout petit, puisqu'elle ignore comment tenir un bébé et panique totalement.
> 
> Tout appartient à la merveilleuse Rebecca Sugar.

Assise sur un rocher qui surplombait le Temple et l’océan, ses genoux cagneux repliés sous le menton, Pearl perdait son regard vers l’horizon sans réellement le voir. Le paysage brouillé devant ses yeux gonflés de pleurs, elle retenait de profonds sanglots qui lui secouaient les épaules d’une main serrée sur ses lèvres ; même avec cette précaution, il lui semblait que ses sons de désespoir résonnaient dans tout l’espace.

Rose – sa Rose – avait désormais abandonné sa forme physique, donnant naissance à un petit être braillard et écarlate, gonflé de cris. La poitrine étreinte de ressentiment, Pearl l’avait à peine regardé. Elle n’avait assisté à la scène que pour tenir la main de son amante. Lorsque celle-ci avait disparu en se fondant en l’enfant, lui léguant ainsi la moitié de son ADN mais quittant cette Terre, le choc avait été trop brutal. Durement ébranlée, elle s’était évanouie, et s’était donc repliée dans sa gemme. 

Amethyst clamait que cela arrivait aux êtres humains aussi, de « tomber dans les pommes » ; mais Pearl préférait plutôt affirmer que le noyau de sa gemme n’était tout simplement pas parvenu à assimiler l’information correctement, ce qui lui avait causé un contrecoup émotionnel fort. L’adolescente se moquait tout de même, bruyante et légère – en apparence. Elle la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu’il ne s’agissait là que d’une façade, d’un masque de bonne humeur afin de masquer ses blessures profondes.

Garnet n’en avait rien dit. Lunettes enlevées, elle distribuait aisément sourires et grimaces maternelles à l'enfançon. Pendant les deux semaines où Pearl rassemblait des forces afin de revenir, la Fusion s’était occupée du bébé avec Gregory, et semblait apprendre maints détails pratiques pour cette tâche pourtant rebutante. Fusion fraîchement reformée, elle aussi. Ruby et Sapphire également avaient souffert : le jour de… l’arrivée de Steven, elles avaient défusionné de chagrin, et longuement pleuré l’une dans les bras de l’autre, lui avait raconté Amethyst.

Gregory Universe paraissait lui aussi atteint, physiquement comme moralement. Sur les bras et les jambes, il portait en effet les marques du rayonnement qui avait vu disparaître leur aimée, tel un permanent coup de soleil. Pourtant, Pearl ne sentait aucune compassion éclore en elle à cette pensée. Après tout, c’était aussi de sa faute. S’il n’avait pas croisé leur chemin, si elles l’avaient rejeté de l’autre côté de la barrière comme prévu au premier jour, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Impossible, pour elle, de ne pas le blâmer. 

En revanche, une angoisse sourde l’étreignait en réalisant qu’elle en voulait également, malgré elle, au bébé. La violence de son ressentiment l’emplissait de honte. Les sentiments contradictoires déferlaient en elle, l’attristaient profondément, la rongeaient de culpabilité et de peine. Lui, ce n’était qu’un nourrisson. Il n’y était pour rien.

Et surtout, c’était le fils de Rose Quartz. Pearl se devait d’être présente pour lui. Elle l’avait promis.

Pourtant elle s’en sentait incapable.

*

L‘information de la disparition de Rose se diffusait en différé dans son organisme, en décalé. À tout moment, n’importe quand, l’accroc revenait hanter ses pensées. Lui assénait – de nouveau – un coup de massue mental. _Elle n’est plus là. Je ne la verrai plus rire. Elle ne me serrera plus jamais dans ses bras._ Peu importe, alors, ce que Pearl pouvait bien faire (la cuisine pour la petite Amethyst, des entraînements d’escrime dans sa salle, de la méditation sur la plage) : sa vue se brouillait dans des étourdissements débilitants, un poids invisible lui pesait aux épaules et à la tête, les griffes du chagrin lui éraflaient la gorge et la poitrine.

Le monde vacillait, tournoyait autour d’elle sans but, triste comédie vidée d’importance. N’avait plus aucun sens, puisque l’élément fondamental qui lui donnait une structure s’était évanoui. Pearl aurait peut-être cédé à la tentation de disparaître, elle aussi, si elle n’avait pas été autant convaincue que ce n’était pas ce que Rose aurait voulu. Cependant, le chagrin enflait dans sa gorge, lui coulait dans le ventre, contaminait le moindre de ses membres. Elle laissait là ce qu’elle était en train d’effectuer et se recroquevillait sur elle-même, parfois à même le sol, le torse oppressé par une force qui la vidait de son énergie. 

Lorsqu’elle la voyait ainsi se figer et se raidir, Garnet avait alors pris l’habitude de lui poser la main sur l’épaule, avec douceur, dans un mouvement plein de compassion silencieuse. Amethyst soufflait sur la mèche qui lui cachait les yeux, clairement agacée, et retournait jouer avec le bambin. Quant à Gregory, qui sentait son hostilité tacite, il n’osait pas l’approcher. 

Tous l’énervaient. Elle savait pertinemment qu’eux aussi souffraient de l’absence de Rose ; mais aucun d’eux n’avaient ce qu’elle, venait de perdre. Le creux dans ses entrailles de lumière, l’obscurité qui l’envahissait maintenant, en chape pesante. La dévotion unique de toute son existence, réduite à néant en un instant, perdue dans le vide. La charpente sur laquelle reposait le sens de sa vie, devenue un squelette de serments vagues de protection, à l’intention d’un enfant qu’elle n’avait même pas le courage d’aller voir. 

Pearl s’était coupée des autres, marchait seule dans les lieux qu’elles avaient ensemble explorés, ou même bâtis. Le champ de bataille abandonné, dominé par la montagne flottante de son vœu de loyauté. La forge de Bismuth, volcan enfoui, dont chaque arme constituait un souvenir tangible. L’armurerie cachée, preuve que Rose lui confiait tant de secrets. L’arène, où elles avaient coutume de s’entraîner de concert. La fontaine de guérison, témoin végétal de leurs caresses et de leurs baisers. Le marécage du lagon, la tour de la Lune, la caverne de glace…

La liste des lieux s’égrenaient, la durée de son pèlerinage s’étirait, mais sa peine ne diminuait pas. Au contraire, les paysages familiers la ravivaient sans cesse, telles les répliques d’un séisme de douleur. Et pourtant, Pearl avait l’impression d’être astreinte à cette tâche, assujettie par une obligation féodale, plus forte que son besoin de se reposer et de penser à autre chose. C’eût été comme trahir le souvenir de Rose. 

Et elle parcourut ainsi la Terre entière, en suivant inconsciemment les pas de Buddy Buddwick, cet humain fasciné par les Gemmes. Jusqu’à l’épuisement, auquel elle ne céda pas puisqu’elle refusait de s’abaisser à la vile fonction humaine du sommeil. À son retour, elle éprouva un sentiment d’accomplissement, mais de peine insondable, également. Elle se sentit désemparée. 

Moins d’une année s’était écoulée, en regard à une présence constante de plusieurs millénaires, et son affliction restait encore intacte.

*

Le bébé avait un peu poussé, le rejeton de sa bien-aimée Rose qu’elle avait juré de protéger. Avec honte, Pearl réalisa qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de comment s’en occuper, tandis qu’Amethyst et Garnet le tenaient expertement, sous le regard bienveillant de Gregory. Face à sa triste inutilité, les crocs de la culpabilité revinrent lui mordre la nuque.

Elle le considéra à une distance respectable, forme minuscule qui se trémoussait dans son berceau, et une horrible pensée lui pénétra le cœur : puisqu’il possédait la gemme de Rose, sa mort lui permettrait-elle de revenir ? Le petit s’attrapa le pied, pauvre innocent orphelin de mère, et la honte submergea ses joues. L’idée intrusive fut rejetée de toute la force de sa volonté, et Pearl pria pour qu’elle ne revînt jamais.

Chancelante, percluse, elle s’enfuit.

Sur la colline voisine, le cerisier en fleurs n’avait pas changé, éparpillant au vent les pétales du souvenir, refuge sûr. Elle s’appuya le flanc contre son tronc bienveillant, huma les puissants effluves de sève, laissa son esprit vagabonder. 

Ses sens affûtés de guerrière discernèrent des pas dans l’herbe. Une voix profonde, riche de bienveillance, s’éleva derrière elle. 

« Les décisions de Rose Quartz sont parfois difficiles à comprendre, mais il est de notre devoir de les accepter, Pearl. »

La colère lui enfla la poitrine. 

« Mais j’accepte son choix, Garnet !, lui lança-t-elle sans se retourner. J’ai toujours été la plus dévouée à Rose, et j’ai juré de prendre soin de son enfant.  
-Alors essaye d’aller le voir, dit la Fusion d’un accent mesuré. Je sais que c’est difficile, mais ça te fera du bien. »

Pearl allait lui rétorquer qu’elle n’en savait rien du tout, avant de se souvenir que Garnet voyait les chemins du futur. Elle ravala donc sa réplique, tout en restant recroquevillée contre l’arbre, tête baissée. La capacité de son amie à lui faire entendre la voix de la raison l’irritait, mais avait quelque chose de juste, qui la plongeait dans le doute.

La vérité, c’était qu’elle avait peur d’elle-même. De la fulgurance négative de tout à l’heure. Et aussi de ne pas être à la hauteur, tout simplement.

Comment pourrait-elle être d’une quelconque utilité à Steven, étant donné son propre état de délabrement et de dévastation ? 

« Donne-lui sa chance », murmura Garnet d’un ton ferme, bien que doux, où se tapissaient des promesses et un soutien inaltérable. « Et aies confiance », ajouta-t-elle gentiment, comme consciente de sa fragilité. 

Et, non sans lui serrer une dernière fois l’épaule, elle partit. Livrée à elle-même, Pearl enfouit à nouveau son visage entre ses longues mains. Impensable de trahir le serment qu’elle avait prononcé. Mais impossible également d’aimer cet hybride.

Elle releva la tête, déterminée à le protéger d’une manière froide, détachée. C’tait là son devoir de chevalier.

*

Pour la première fois depuis presque un an, Pearl osa enfin contempler l’être qui se démenait dans le berceau, tout ravi d’apercevoir un nouveau visage.

Il était si petit. Même s’il commençait à trottiner (et à tomber) lorsqu’on le posait au sol, il restait bien plus faible et fragile que n’importe laquelle d’entre elles. Même Amethyst n’avait jamais été menue, même à son éclosion. Et pourtant, le cristal étincelant à son nombril, là où les humains habituels gardaient une cicatrice du cordon ombilical, ne laissait nul doute sur sa nature. Les larmes qui lui envahirent les yeux transformèrent l’enfant en une tache floue rosâtre. Le fils de Rose Quartz. L’héritier d’un héritage jumelé, concrétisé en ce bambin.

« Tu veux que je te montre comment le prendre dans tes bras ?, lui demanda Greg, avec sollicitude. Ce n’est pas dur, il faut juste retenir quelques détails…  
-Non non non », refusa-t-elle en bloc, étonnée par la vague de reconnaissance qui lui tiédit le ventre. Malgré ses mots durs, son rejet, Greg venait cependant lui parler. Greg lui proposait d’aider à s’occuper de son enfant. Sa compassion était si forte qu’il lui avait pardonné son comportent erratique, sans le moindre reproche. Ses joues lui gelèrent : après toutes ces années, elle finissait par comprendre qu’elle l’avait très mal jugé.

« Je vais me contenter de lui tenir la main », proposa-t-elle à la place de ce qu’elle voulait dire, en signe de réconciliation. 

Il s’avéra que les fines mains de Pearl représentaient à peu près trois fois la taille du poing potelé. Ce qui ne découragea pas le joyeux bambin, curieux d’explorer et de tenir, saisir ce qui se présentait de nouveau. Explorer ce monde tout neuf, digne de son héritage humain, mêlé à la puissance des Gemmes. 

Émerveillé et babillant, bébé Steven ne voulait pas lâcher son petit doigt. La joie le submergea tant que son nombril cristallin se teinta d’une jolie lumière rosée. 

Et la vue de Pearl se brouilla de larmes. Une émotion inconnue surgit des tréfonds de son être et l’emporta : la main toute entière du bébé parvenait à saisir son simple auriculaire, tant elle était petite. Une telle fragilité, mêlée d’une confiance si pure qu’elle avait activé les pouvoirs du bambin, fit chavirer quelque chose dans le cœur de sa gemme qu’elle ne put jamais s’expliquer – elle qui s’était juré de ne pas s’attacher à cet enfant, de se contenter d’être sa protectrice au nom de Rose Quartz ; elle qui, au début, lui en avait tant voulu d’indirectement être la cause de la disparition de sa chère dame.

Pearl tapota le minuscule nez du nourrisson, trop émue pour vraiment lui parler, et se contenta de bredouiller une litanie de mots décousue de sens, des sons rassurants qui parurent lui plaire, car il s’agita dans son berceau, tout joyeux, et ouvrit à intervalles réguliers son petit poing.

Alors, la salutation rituelle des nouveaux venus dans la Rébellion lui vint spontanément, et elle la prononça difficilement, d’une voix qu’elle voulait solennelle. 

« Bienvenue sur Terre, petit Steven, souffla-t-elle d’un timbre tendre – entrecoupé de sanglots. Je m’appelle Pearl. »


End file.
